


The Everlasting Force

by distinctdarkness



Series: The New Rebellion Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, Happy times, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinctdarkness/pseuds/distinctdarkness
Summary: It has been years since the totalitarian First Order regime was eradicated. Though there were still rumoured shreds of evil rising from the ashes in the far reaches of the galaxy, there was order throughout.For the Dameron family, times were simpler. Until beings began appearing and disappearing.





	The Everlasting Force

_**Yavin IV, 36ABY** _

Finn looked himself over in the mirror, one last time. He made sure the collection of Yavinese wildflowers were properly nestled in his pocket. He straightened his Resistance medals that hung over his heart, along with his jacket altogether.

"You look fine, now get out there and marry that man of yours!"

He turned around and saw Rey smiling at him. Today was the day he would go onto marry the man of his dreams.

Today he was marrying Poe Dameron.

Next to Rey stood her girlfriend, Rose, who then walked up to straighten her former crush's jacket.

"Looks like we both got our own Resistance heroes in the end." She smiled up at him, joking about past times. Finn sighed, smiling, reminiscing about the tense wartimes. Those fights and frights were behind them now. Kylo Ren and the rest of the First Order were dead, blown up in their monstrous Star Destroyer by none other than Poe Dameron. A dictatorial regime was taken down by a small, beaten down X-Wing. Not the way most want their control to end.

 

**_Lah'mu, 35ABY_ **

_The trio stole quick glances at the wreckage surrounding them. A trooper helmet five paces east, a broken TIE fighter wing stuck between two rocks a bit to the north, flames in small pockets on the dark surrounding landscape. The Resistance heroes stood in shock and awe, taking in the reality of what had happened. The First Order was no more. They were_ free.

_It had just been a mere hour ago when daring pilot Poe infiltrated the tough exterior of the last remaining Star Destroyer the First Order possessed. When he navigated the extensive canals of the Star Destroyer, leaving explosives along his way, slowly destroying the ship from the inside. He weaved his way through the passages, in and out, until each and every passage was riddled with explosives._

_When the behemoth of a starship exploded, raining fragments of battered metal onto the black sands below, the ground troops lead by Finn invaded the small underground liar claimed by the First Order. Lasers flew from all sides of the dim room, some piercing through armour and burning the skin behind it. Bodies were flying through the dusty air and falling onto the broken ground. Finally, Chewbacca ran in with extra explosives and roared magnificently to let the Resistance members know to vacate the area. In thirty swift seconds, the dusty air was filled with fragments of rocky rubble, a pile of ashes being the only remnants of the secret base._

_Once the Resistance had regrouped at their own site, starship pilots included, Rey, Finn, and Poe headed out into the vast fields filled with lush grass and supple, dark soil. The three did not speak, as words did not need to be spoken. They simply walked on, as the peaceful abyss slowly turned chaotic._

 

**_Yavin IV, 36ABY_ **

Poe Dameron, the usually confident, cool, and charismatic ace pilot, was pacing back and forth in his dressing room, as his father leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, exasperated.

"For the last time Poe, it'll be fine. The kid obviously loves you." Kes mentioned, trying to ease his son's nerves.

"Yeah, but what if I mess up his name? Stars forbid, what if I call him Kylo? What kind of wedding would that be?"

Kes stood staring at his son for a minute, appearing utterly confused or disgusted, Poe couldn't tell.

"How in the hell would you end up with Kylo? Out of all the names-"

"I don't know it was the first thing-"

"I'd even rather have you call Finn by your mother's name. Then it's someone I respect."

"Alright!" Poe caved, accepting his father was right and that he was being irrational. It was his wedding day. He was marrying the man he loved before anything else in the world, even his X-Wing and BB-8.

Today he was marrying Finn.

 

_**Lah'mu, 35ABY** _

_"Finn," Poe started, staring at the young man he had grown so very fond of. Rey saw this as her cue to exit and made her way walking back to the Resistance camp. The two men still stood in silence, the only sound in their atmosphere was the whispers of the fierce gentle winds and the distant sound of crashing waves._

_"You know, what happened back there-"_

_The whispering winds may never know what the end to Poe Dameron's sentence was that day, as Finn decided to end it himself, planting his lips softly but roughly onto the pilot's._

_As the breeze flowed around the two lovers, time passed on, yet it felt stuck at the same moment. To the two fighters, it was both a few seconds and an eternity. While the charred and ragged debris around them danced slowly in the wind, the two sentient beings were standing still, only moving their lips against the others'._

_Reluctantly, Poe eventually pulled away, at a loss for breath and words._

_"We shouldn't do this. Commanders aren't supposed to-" Poe tried to reason with Finn, but Finn leaned in once again._

_"I don't care about rank. I just want you." He whispered against Poe's lips, before sealing the minuscule gap once again._

 

**_Yavin IV, 36ABY_ **

Leia swiftly walked into Finn's dressing room.

"Are you almost ready? Where's your bride?" She questioned Finn, who was staring at himself in the mirror, surrounded by the Jedi and the technician.

"The _bride_ is in the next room over. Probably getting a passive-aggressive pep-talk from Jess at this point." Rey commented, causing Rose to laugh, stopping when she realized the General was staring at her.

Without another word, the former princess glided from room to room, finding Rey's prediction coming true.

"I don't know how you made it this far, and why he likes you back-"

"Very helpful, Pava." Leia interrupted Jess's rant. "Are you ready to go?" She asked Poe, who looked just about ready to pass out onto the carpeted ground in front of him. All joking aside, he was still wondering the questions Jess had asked herself, concerned if Finn would agree and stay with him.

"Poe, he's marrying you. Don't believe Jess. It'll be fine."

 

_**Raioballo Sector, 35ABY** _

_As soon as they were deployed, they were removed. The war was won, Kylo Ren and his goons blown to pieces covering the galaxy. The Resistance was loaded onto smaller cruisers unless their own starships were on the planet. Once all members and spacecraft were loaded onto the larger cruiser, they pushed into hyperspace, headed back to their base on Yavin IV._

_Finn searched all over the cruiser, eventually finding Poe working on his X-Wing in the hangar. Muttering technical terms at a mile a minute, with BB-8 trailing behind him, finding all the tools he needed to stress-repair his ship._

_"Poe?" Finn called, walking closer to the flustered commander. Poe took a small glance at him, before returning quickly to his work, saying something about the X-Wing's engine, which seemed in perfect shape from Finn's point of view._

_"Are you going to talk to me, or are you going to continue with your metal toys there?" That was when Poe acknowledged the other man's existence, putting the wrench-looking artifact in his hand down on the ground, spooking his small orange and white astromech._

_"I fix things when I'm stressed."_

_Finn softly sighed and smiled. "I know that, but what's stressful for you? The First Order is gone." With that statement, Poe stared into Finn's eyes, his own like a pool of emotions, filled to the brim with worry and unease._

_"Are they gone for good?" Finn's heart broke for the man in front of him. He had grown up suspicious of every threat and actively fighting against, always believing there was more evil in the galaxy._

_"It's fine, Poe. Remember, you're the one who blew them all up. They're gone. It's over. We won."_

_"It's not just them though. What if I mess you up?"_

_"What?"_

_"Just saying, I'm not exactly the most stable person. I don't want to mess up your..._ perfection _."_

_All Finn could do was smile, one which eventually crept across the silence to Poe's face as well._

_"You just called a stormtrooper who abandoned the First Order and then joined the Resistance because he fell in love with the pilot he rescued from the clutches of Kylo Ren, stable. I have a pretty hard track record to beat." Seeing the uncertainty still displayed on Poe's face, Finn crossed the space and wrapped his arms around the tired pilot's waist._

_"It'll be fine. I promise."_

 

_**Yavin IV, 36ABY** _

"Do you, Finn, promise to take you, Poe Dameron, as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Now do you, Poe Dameron, promise to take you, Finn, as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for pooer, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Now I understand that the grooms have prepared their own separate vows, which will start with Finn."

"Poe. We may have first met on not the most conventional of terms, but I'm glad we did. Not only did I rescue you from the First Order, but you also rescued me from a life of service to an inhumane society. You were the pilot I needed that day, and now I need that pilot every day. You're daring and caring, considerate and compassionate, and I love you for it. I can't wait for the next eternity in this galaxy with you, full of adventures. With BB-8, of course."

"Finn, where do I start? You've been the literal light in my life for these last couple years and I'm so thankful for that. Without you, I don't know where I'd be. Well, probably a name crossed off of the First Order's kill list, but you get what I mean. You've saved my life in so many ways, and I thank the stars each and every night that we're together. Thank you for Starkiller, thank you for Crait, thank you for everything. I love you."

 

_**Somewhere in Outer Space, 35ABY** _

_Poe had his head rested on Finn's shoulder, the two simply standing in the silent hangar, their breathing matching the other's. Finn had his arms wrapped around Poe, protecting him from any outside threat that dared attack them. He slowly reached his hand up and started running his fingers slowly through the ends of Poe's hair, and immediately felt him calm in his arms._

_From the other side of the hangar, Poe noticed a small radio player. He begrudgingly left the familiar comfort of Finn's arms and crossed the hangar in slow steps. Once he obtained the compact machine, he walked back to his companion, pressing buttons and turning knobs until a soft melody was emitted from the surprisingly well-working speakers._

_"What are you doing?" Finn wondered aloud, as Poe placed the colourful music machine on the dull concrete ground._

_"Dance with me."_

_"What?"_

_"Dance with me," Poe said softly, "Come on, it'll be fun."_

_Poe took Finn's hand into his own and the two men swayed along with the melody, letting go of everything that had happened. The sudden mission to finally end the First Order, the revelations beforehand, the final battle, the battle aftermath, and now they were finally flying home. Though being in the other's arms already felt like home._

 

_**Yavin IV, 36ABY** _

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may-"

Before the General could finish her sentence, both grooms had lips on lips, hands on waists and in hair, and cheers erupted from the room. The war might have been won over a year ago, but this was the true victory for both of them: family.

When the two newlyweds broke apart, the room erupted in cheers, the cries of joy and applause lifting Finn and Poe out of the building and out under the towering Koyo trees for the reception.

A happy ending for one story, and a happy beginning for the new chapter in the lives of Finn and Poe Dameron.


End file.
